Fish handling tools or devices are well known, with the product covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,585 to Camp being a popular device sold in the marketplace. Previous devices are commonly are designed to hold the fish utilizing jaws that when pulled down by the weight of fish, react by applying more pressure which can cause injury to the captured fish.
Additionally prior methods of handling a fish that is intended to be released include the use of nets, gaffs, tail wires that can hurt the fish's scales or skin. Additionally, all fish hand released can be exposed to contamination, and may die after infections, due to the loss of the protective mucus and/or from gill infections. Scientific research has shown proven that hand handling of released fish, often results in the fish dying after few days due to infections and diseases. There is also a lack of information readily available for teaching men or women how to properly handle fish to be released, including avoiding the fish contact with the earth, sand, wood on boats, floors, etc. when the fish is laid to be measured.
It is to the effective resolution of the above problems, as well as others, that the present invention is directed.